


Forbidden

by AndiMackmeetsHamilton



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHamilton/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHamilton
Summary: Virgil has shut himself off-how could he let Roman in his heart? Especially with the knowledge he didn't like him back.He guessed you could say Roman was forbidden.However, when tensions rise, Virgil realised that maybe his feelings weren't so unrequited after all..."Why do you care about me so much?""Because I love you!"





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry if this isn't great or or out of character, comment and leave kudos if you liked it! Enjoy (:

"Virgil, hey! We haven't spoken for nearly two days now. What's up?" 

Virgil groaned and rolled his eyes at a desperate attempt of nonchalance. Luckily, Roman didn't see through it. Virgil couldn't bear it if he had. 

Roman placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder, sending a jolt of electricity through it and down his arm. He didn't want to betray his feelings for Roman, so he moved away from him, despite his instincts instructing him to move in closer. Still, Virgil was the master of self control and managed to emotionally distance himself from him. 

"It's none of your business. I don't know why you care anyway, you don't seem to like me that much. I'd even say you probably hate me." Virgil snapped. 

Roman reeled back in shock, looking almost...hurt? Something akin to upset crossed his face and mingled with this hurt. Virgil hated seeing Roman like this, but it was for the best, he reminded himself. 

"Virgil," He started, caring and concerned. "Do you really think-" 

Virgil cut him off abruptly. 

"Screw this. I'm out." 

He turned his heel, eyes glazed and walked away. Roman stood there in surprise before moving towards him. 

"And don't follow me!" Virgil yelled as he exited the room. 

Roman stared after Virgil in confusion. Had he done something wrong? Did Virgil hate him? What was wrong with him? Did Virgil geniunely believe that Roman hated him? 

Roman sighed, his head in his hands. His crush on Virgil would only ever be pointless. Why bother trying to comfort him? Virgil only ever pushed him away anyway. He wondered if Virgil was feeling alright, and what was running through his mind. 

Virgil, in the meantime, was in his room, sobbing and blasting MCR's Black Parade to cover the sound of his tears. Why was he pushing Roman away like this? And why did it hurt so much? Both questions had the same answer, an answer Virgil hated to entertain. 

He was so pathetic, crying over someone like Roman, someone so obnoxious and dramatic and glitzy and attractive....

No. Definitely not attractive, Virgil reminded himself sternly. Yet here he was, getting worked up anyway, all because the guy he loved didn't love him back. 

Virgil didn't blame Roman for that. He was a mess, after all. A freak. A loser. A wimpy little nobody cared about by nobody. Roman was forbidden, simple as. He probably looked stupid, he realised, with his red blotchy face and running eyeliner. It didn't matter, though. It wasn't like anybody was going to come to his room to talk to him or anything, was it?

"Roman, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Aw, c'mon, I can tell you're not happy." Patton responded with a slight frown, placing a hand on Roman's arm gently. "What's up?" 

Roman sighed heavily. 

"It's Virgil." 

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" 

Roman stared at Patton in shock. Had he really been that obvious? 

"How did you-" 

"I'm not that oblivious, Princey. I see the way you guys look at each other." He squealed. "It's love!" 

Roman shook his head.

"No, Patton, you don't understand-he's been avoiding me for nearly two days now. I've messed up somehow. He must hate me." 

Patton's voice softened. 

"Roman, he could never hate you." 

Roman scoffed. 

"I doubt that." 

Patton was surprised; it was highly uncharacteristic of him to doubt himself. He was always boasting proudly about this work or that, and Virgil would roll his eyes and shake his head before proceeding to look at him like That. It was adorable! He needed to get them together-he just didn't quite know how. 

Patton thought for a second, before a figurative light bulb lit up in his head as he considered Virgil's self destructive tendencies and how he acted around Roman. 

"Maybe the way he is distancing himself from you is not because he doesn't like you, but because he does. As a person, he doesn't care too little, after all; he cares too much." 

Roman raised his eyebrows, completely taken back by the divergent perspective of the way Virgil felt about him. Still, he shouldn't delude himself and waste time thinking about the guy. He had things to do, after all. 

Before he could speak, however, another voice cut in. 

"He's right, you know." 

"You, Logan, of all people, believes somehow that Virgil has romantic feelings towards me?" 

"Upon inspection, it is abundantly clear that he displays symptoms of what one would consider 'a crush' and these characteristics only appear to develop around you." 

"What type of so-called 'symptoms'?" Roman asked suspiciously, using his fingers for an air quotation and still in disbelief. Surely he'd know if Virgil had feelings for him? But why would somebody like Virgil ever like someone like him?

"Flushed cheeks-he is constantly blushing around you. He stands in close proximity to you. His face lights up when you touch him. He has the classic case of 'heart eyes' around you. He looks more nervous than would be typical for him, and I have been keeping a check on his anxious behaviour to help him and it is always heightened around you. When he looks at you, his gaze deems to linger from your lips to your eyes." 

Roman shook his head stubbornly. "I don't believe you."

Logan sighed, resigned, and walked off. Patton placed an arm around Roman's shoulder comfortingly. 

"Do you want me to talk to him, see what's up?" 

"If you can get through to him. And tell him I'm sorry for whatever I've done." 

"I will." 

Virgil heard a knock on his door infiltrating through the heavy sound of his music and lifted his head up in surprise.

"Go away! I'm not in the mood to talk right now." 

"Virgil. It's me, Patton."

"What do you want?" 

"Roman wants to apologise for upsetting you. He's really upset." 

Virgil seriously doubted that. Roman would never let his emotions be so heavily swayed by him.

"Yeah, right!" 

"Honestly."

"Sure." 

"Do you like him? As more than a friend?" 

The question completely caught Virgil off guard. He cursed himself silently for being that stupidly obvious. All the looks, the blushing, messing with his hair....they knew. Still, denial was always an option. 

"It's not important. Leave me alone, Patton!" 

Virgil waited for a few seconds before slumping in relief. Patton was gone. 

Only, he wasn't.

"What the....? Get out!" 

Patton had barged into Virgil's room with milk and cookies neatly balanced on a tray. 

"Virgil, you need cheering up!" Patton exclaimed, before hugging Virgil. Much to their joint surprise, Virgil hugged him back. 

"Maybe I do." He sobbed. "But don't tell him. Please." 

Patton smiled gleefully, satisfied with the outcome if the conversation. Virgil had hugged him, for once, and opened up about his feelings for a guy who liked him back. Could there be a way they'd get together? Or will they figure it out together? Patton figured for once that perhaps the latter was best.

"I won't," he whispered. "I promise."

The next day, an argument arose amongst the sides about whether or not Thomas should audition for a big role. 

"He never knows unless he tries!" Roman pointed out. 

"Exactly!" Patton agreed. 

"But trying ultimately can equate to failing, and in fact statistically he probably will fail." Logan responded. 

"At least he'll have fun!" Roman interjected, visibly upset. 

Virgil smirked knowingly. "Fun. I don't know about you, but when it comes to failure, I don't see that as fun." 

"Well maybe if he put more effort in, his relations-I mean, audition, wouldn't fail!" 

"Yeah, well maybe if certain people weren't against him, he would put in more effort in with them!" 

"I'm not against you!" 

"You have a funny way of showing it!" 

"I wanted to talk to you, yesterday, you know! But you wouldn't let me!" 

"I wonder why!" 

"Hey! I was meaning to talk to you, really. What did I do wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me." 

Patton and Logan looked between the two of them, curiously. Somehow, they both knew better than to interrupt, for once.

"Why do you care about me so much?" 

"Because I love you!" 

Virgil stared at Roman in shock and utter disbelief. Roman liked him back? Was he dreaming?

Everyone in the room gasped at Roman's sudden outburst. Roman's hands flew to his face as he realised what he'd said. 

"Roman-" Virgil started, but Roman was gone. 

He turned to Patton and Logan, hand on hips. 

"Is this true?" Virgil demanded. 

Both sides looked between each other uneasily. Logan spoke up. 

"You'd better talk to him if you really care about him." 

"I do. I'll go."

Virgil knocked on Roman's door. 

"Hey. Can I come in?" 

He heard sniffling. 

"If you're here to make fun of me-" 

"I'm not. I promise." 

Slowly, the door swung open, and Roman let Virgil into his room. It hadn't changed much since he'd last seen it, full of light, glitter, and hot. But there was a dark cloud in the air and an elephant in the room which badly needed to be addressed. 

"Roman...you have romantic feelings towards me, don't you?" Virgil asked softly, leaning over and squeezing Roman's hand, sending electricity down both their arms.

"I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable, Virgil, and I know you've been avoiding me, and I know you must hate me, and I know you don't like me back so I'm so-" 

Roman was cut off unexpectedly when Virgil cupped Roman's fave in his hands, leaned forward, and kissed him. 

Never mind sparks-this was lightning, electric and wonderful, lighting up their lives like nothing had before, with their lips moving together in perfect synchronisation with each other , his arms wrapped around Roman's waist, Roman's hands in Virgil's hair. 

Virgil's lips were so soft, Roman thought, and he was so, so beautiful. Roman was a brilliant kisser, Virgil had decided. He didn't want this to ever stop. 

They emerged from the kiss breathless. Virgil was the first to speak. 

"I avoided you because I fancied you, dummy. I didn't want to fall for a guy who didn't like me back." 

He stroked the side of Roman's face with his thumb caringly. 

"Only it turns out," Virgil added, "he did." 

"You really mean that?" A dumbfounded Roman replied skeptically. Virgil nodded. 

"For the record, Virgil, I could never hate you." 

"Genuinely? Have you met me?" 

"Yes, and you're a wonderful human being, Virgil. Don't ever doubt that." 

Virgil flashed him a small smile, and as Roman leaned in to kiss him again, he pondered over how fortunate he was to have met Roman, and how he wished this moment could last forever. 

They were together, they were happy, and that was good enough for them. 

It looked like their love wasn't so forbidden, after all.


End file.
